Fear Robot
discovers the Fear Robot]] The Fear Robot was designed by Yohei Nanami for Fear Factory to use to allow its Dokeshi members to subjugate humans in the I. C. Prefecture. After Yohei escaped the Prefecture with the Robot's Master Control Chip, the Factory hired Nofix to use his spinning abilities to control the robot and attack the Fighting Robot Tournament. Although an inanimate object, it possesses a soul or life force like other inanimate objects and somewhat akin to persons. As such, the Fear Robot is not only an inanimate object but a somewhat sentient entity who dislikes having been created to be only a weapon. After Tool senses the voice of the Fear Robot, he and Shotaro, upon using Dome of the Kappa, use the abilities of kappa to communicate with and remove the soul of the Fear Robot, allowing it to stop its wreckage and to have its soul wander forever. The Fear Robot serves initially as a weapon used by the antagonist Nofix before becoming a kind of ally to Shotaro's group in B. Ichi. Appearance Physical Form Soul B Ichi Chapter 18 - Spiritual Dimension.png|Fear Robot in spiritual dimension B Ichi Chapter 18 - Fear Robot's Soul.png|Fear Robot's angry soul When encountered in the spiritual dimension, the Fear Robot's soul is almost completely the same in appearance as its physical form, except it can float in this empty space. When removed from its body, the soul of the Fear Robot resembles its physical head, containing a needle nose and four eyes. When upset, its mouth opens to reveal jagged teeth. Abilities B Ichi Chapter 16 - Tool blocks Fear Robot with dome.png B Ichi Chapters 8 and 9 - Fear Robot attacks stadium.png B Ichi Chapter 16 - Spin Spin Nose Drill.png B Ichi Chapter 16 - Spin Spin Little Drill.png Powerful and Dexterous Fists The Fear Robot's fists have sufficient strength to crush a person until they fall unconscious from pain and blood loss, while dexterous enough to pick up small opponents to hold, even to flick in the head.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 16 Needle Attacks The nose and other spires along the Fear Robot can be fired. Combined with Nofix's Powers of Spin, the needles can gain in speed and rotation to pierce bodies of opponents. These needles likely can also be retracted by Nofix's spin abilities. Weaknesses destroys the Fear Robot's fist]] While the Fear Robot's fists are powerful, they are not invincible. Charisma Justice was able to shatter both fists with his Justice Blade attacks. Shotaro was initially unable to destroy either fist, even when empowered by his Dokeshi bone abilities. Eventually Shotaro was able to strengthen himself to shatter the Fear Robot's left fist with his own Justice Blade swiping attack. This successful attack may be owed not necessarily to Shotaro's Justice Blade, however, but because the fist was newly reconstituted as an extension of Nofix's healing abilities. Trivia Connections to Okubo's Later Works *The Fear Robot's nose and round head closely resemble the panda-shaped statues that appear in Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's bathhouse in Chapter 0.2 and Episode 2 of Atsushi Okubo's subsequent series Soul Eater. References Category:Robot Category:Fear Factory Category:Characters